Plum Rose Hill
While the actual name of the town is Top of Plum Rose Hill, the neighboring town Bottom of Plum Rose Hill changed its name to Gardenplot to avoid confusion. Plum Rose Hill is notorious for the number of golems in the town. There are three families in the town that each run golem making factories. Over centuries, these three families have interbred to the point that they are now completely mixed. Their culture makes it acceptable for first cousins to marry. In fact, the members of these three families no longer marry outside the families. There are “outsiders” who move to the town, but they only marry other outsiders. This is not because the three families are elitist or rude. They will treat outsiders in the friendliest and most accepting manner. They will form life-long friendships. They just won’t marry them. The interbreeding has caused a hereditary problem. As high as five percent of the children born to the three families are mute. Their minds work perfectly well, but they lack the ability to speak. They have all of the proper body parts, but speech patterns will never come out of their mouths. Rather than seek a cure for this and perhaps give it a social stigma, the townspeople have learned to live with their mute kinsmen and accept them unconditionally. The industry of Plum Rose Hill is the making of golems. Originally the Mulberry family crafted magical dolls (toy golems), while the Pinelawn family crafted non-magical, clockwork toys. Currently, all three families (Mulberry, Pinelawn and Viehope) craft golems, though the townsfolk also make clockwork toys simply to confuse others. Because the families are intermixed, it is nearly impossible to classify who is a member of which family and therefore impossible to classify the type of work they do. Despite this, it is generally accepted that the Mulberry family makes useful golem tools, such as toy golem clocks or a golem post hole digger. The Pinelawn family makes toys, both for adults and children. The Viehope family makes golem laborers. The people of Plum Rose Hill are craftsmen and take great pride in their work. They prize creative and comical uses for golems. Not surprisingly, the town is filled with golems of all sizes. Because of the golems mute nature, they typically carry slate boards for chalk writing. The mute inhabitants of the town follow this trend as well, and the lack of talking in the streets is very unnerving to some people. Plum Rose Hill is often considered to be the location of the best golem trainers in the world, but it is important to remember that they are non-violent. War golems are never crafted in Plum Rose Hill, and anyone attempting it would be thrown out of the town. It is also important that while they might craft a large number of golems in this town, they are not attempting to craft the most powerful. The goal in Plum Rose Hill is to craft the cleverest golems, not the strongest. Category:Cities Category:Golems Category:Triad